Wubb Girlz: Wuzzle Tour
Wubb Girls: Wuzzle Tour was a world tour by The Wubb Girlz that was held between August 2012 and January 2013. Set List Introduction: The announcer welcomes The Wubb Girlz on stage and get right into the performance: Main Set (August-November and January 2 and 5-7): 1. Rock with You (feat. Midnight Ortiz) 2. Sing a Song 3. Club Can't Handle Me (feat. Sprinkles Ortiz and Jacob McKnight) 4. I Want You Back (feat. Michael Ortiz) 5. Beat It (feat. Michael Ortiz and Sunset Shimmer) 6. I'll Be There (feat. Sally Pisen, Jacob McKnight, and Michael Ortiz) 7. He Wasn't 8. Who Knows 9. Billie Jean (feat. Michael Ortiz) 10. Dance Dance Party 11. People Change 12. Change in My Life 13. Keep on Smilin (feat. Sally Pisen and Jacob McKnight) 14. Shake Your Body Down to the Ground (all the guest performers perform with The Wubb Girlz) 15. Finale Medley: Born this Way/Aint No Stopping Us Now/Firework/Party Rock Anthem/Dynamite/Sweet Victory/What a Wonderful World (all the guest performers perform with The Wubb Girlz) December Set: Introduction: A winter wonderland scene is on the stage with wind whistling and snow blowing. Then, the Wubb Girlz appear in silhouette form. Afterwards, the announcer says, "Ladies and gentlemen, here they are to lighten your Christmas spirit, THE WUBB GIRLZ!" The crowd cheers and then they get into the performance: 1.Sing a Song (Christmas Remix) 2. Jingle Bell Rock (feat. Michael and Midnight Ortiz) 3. Have a Holly Jolly Christmas (feat. Sally Pisen and Jacob McKnight) 4. 12 Days of Christmas (feat. Sprinkles Ortiz) 5. Dance Dance Party 6. Frosty the Snowman 7. Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer 8. Wubbzy Wiggle 9. Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree 10. Feliz Navidad (feat. Michael Ortiz) 11. Sleigh Ride 12. Who Knows 13. People Change 14. Change in My Life 15. Keep on Smilin' 16. Finale Medley: Shake Your Body Down to the Ground/Born this Way/Aint No Stopping Us Now/Firework/Party Rock Anthem/Dynamite/Sweet Victory/What a Wonderful World/Here Comes Santa Claus/Santa Claus is Coming To Town/We Wish You A Merry Christmas (all the guest performers perform with The Wubb Girlz) 17. Aud Lang Syne (used in December 31 & January 1 shows only) Tour Dates August 3-5: O2 Arena, London, England August 10-12: Green Glens Arena, County Cork, Ireland August 17-19: AccorHotels Arena, Paris, France August 24-26: Palau San Jordi, Barcelona, Spain August 30- September 3: Aguadilla Arena, Puerto Rico September 7-9: St. Pete's Times Forum, Tampa Bay, Florida, USA September 14-16: Universal CityWalk at Universal Studios Orlando, Orlando, Florida, USA September 21-23: Comcast Center, College Park, Maryland, USA September 28 & 30: Aloha Stadium, Honolulu, Hawaii, USA. October 6 & 7: Calgary Saddledome, Calgary, Alberta, Canada October 12-14: MTS Center, Winnepeg, Manitoba, Canada October 19 & 21: Montreal Olympic Stadium, Montreal, Quebec, Canada October 26-28: Kashima Soccer Stadium, Kashima, Japan November 1-3: Komachi Stadium, Akita, Japan November 9-11: Beijing National Stadium, Beijing, China November 29- December 1: Sydney Opera House, Sydney, Australia December 14-16: IZOD Center, East Rutherford, New Jersey, USA December 28, 2012-January 2, 2013: Madison Square Garden, New York City, New York, USA January 5-7: RBC Center, Raliegh, North Carolina, USA Cancellations September 29 (Honolulu)- due to inclement weather October 20 (Montreal)- scheduling issues Personnel Main performers Shine: lead vocals Shimmer & Sparkle: secondary vocals Rainbow Dash: guitar Pinkie Pie: keyboard Dudley Puppy: drums Jason Moffit: Bass Applejack: percussion, backup vocals Glitter Ortiz: backup vocals, guitar Apple Bloom: backup vocals, keyboard Guest Performers Midnight Ortiz, vocals Sunset Shimmer, vocals, guitar Sally Pisen, vocals Jacob McKnight- percussion, vocals Michael Ortiz- vocals Category:Concert Tours Category:Concert Stuff